Unexpected Visitors
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: All seems well on the USS Enterprise. Captain Picard and his crew head off to a normal mission when an intruder of the strangest sort enters the bridge: a big blue box. What will happen with this eccentric man who calls himself the Doctor? COMPLETE!
1. Meeting New Friends

**Welcome one and all to my very first Star Trek Fic! See, I've just been trying to watch every episode of Star Trek: TNG. So far, I've gotten through all of S1, most of S2, and some of S3 and 4. Anyways, I've become admittedly obsessed. I can't stop drawing the characters, and I can't wait to watch the other episodes. This ickle ficcy idea came last night as I was stressing over a virus on my compy. I decided, why not? I haven't abandoned my first love- Doctor Who- so what'd be so wrong in crossing them over? So yeah. Rose and Tenth Doctor time period, and around the second/third season of ST.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who or Star Trek: The Next Generation.**

* * *

"Engage," Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded. He fell back into his chair, still alert.

Ensign Wesley Crusher nodded quickly, pressing the appropriate buttons. The view screen showed the stars zooming by the colossal USS Enterprise. Lieutenant Commander Data and Ensign Crusher professionally monitored the ships, keeping everything steady. Commander William Riker reclined in his seat, a confident smirk playing on his lips. Counselor Deanna Troi sneaked a glance at him, all the while feeling the uplifted spirits of the rest of the crew. Lieutenant Worf Kept his usual expression, always ready for any danger.

"Sir," Data articulated, breaking the comfortable quiet. He inclined his head towards the captain. "We are picking up some strange readings."

"What sort of readings, Mr. Data?" Picard leaned forward, ready for the answer.

"I am not sure, sir. It looks as if-" Data was cut off by a loud noise.

_VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP_

A strong wind blew through the bridge as a large object materialized just in front of Wesley and Data's stations. Worf was ready immediately. He pulled one of the ensigns aside. The both of them rushed down to the now-solid blue box. Worf drew his phaser and pointed it at the wooden invader, waiting.

Riker rose from his seat. "What the hell is this?"

Captain Picard, ever calm, stood up as well.

"I can feel people in there," Deanna informed the captain. "They seem… excited. Eager. I don't feel any hostilities from them."

Picard nodded. He took a few steps closer to the giant blue box. "Police box? Data..."

Data tilted his head to the side, observing the police box. He paused for a few seconds. "Police box. A telephone kiosk. A callbox. Especially prevalent during the late 19th century and the early to mid 20th century. Police boxes were located in public areas for the utilization of members of the police force, or for the public to call the police. The first police box was constructed in 1877 in Albany, New York. Police boxes were initially phased out in the 1970's, but remained well into the-"

"Alright, Data. But what is one doing in my ship? As far as I can tell, these sorts of things don't generally travel through space."

"Hm," Data paused again. He took a deep breath and continued, "There are numerous reports throughout history of a "magical" blue box. Most are simply wild accusations, strange stories, legends, and conspiracy theories, many of which deal with aliens and the unexplained. A large amount of these accounts seem to come from the late 1900's and early 2000's." The android stopped. "Curious."

"What is it Data," Riker asked. He was increasingly uneasy with the static blue box. Plus, Data's info-dumps could really get on his nerves.

"Although these documentations seem to have no basis in truth, the majority of them have one common factor."

"And that would be?" Worf growled, his phaser still aimed at the object. He was growing impatient and edgy. It was silent and confounding. Who, or what, was in there?

"Most records have some reference to a strange being named… the Doctor. There are also several mentions of one or more companions," Data spouted. "Sir, do you believe this "Doctor" could be inside that blue box?"

"I don't know." The captain raised his voice. "Picard to engineering. La Forge."

"Yessir," Geordi's voice answered overhead.

"Have you gotten any… interesting readings down there? Any alerts?"

"Uh, no sir. Why do you… Whoa! There's something on the bridge!"

"Yes," the captain replied. "We've noticed."

"I-I'm sorry sir! We didn't catch that! I don't know how it got in without an intruder alert! And our shields are up!"

"Alright, La Forge. I think it would be a good idea for you to come up to the bridge."

"Right away, sir!"

"Captain!" Deanna cried.

"What is it, Counselor?" Picard turned to the half-Betazoid.

"I think they're coming out!"

As if answering Deanna, the doors of the police box, opposite the crew, opened with a creak.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Rose shouted over the din of the TARDIS.

"I have no idea!" the Doctor yelled back, grinning. He was using both hands and one of his trainer-clad feet to control his time machine.

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped. The halt was much more abrupt than usual, and both the Doctor and Rose were hurled off their feet (or foot, in the Doctor's case). The floor beneath them ceased its shaking. The Doctor leapt to his feet.

"What a ride!" he laughed. "Rose, are you alright?"

The Londoner had rolled across the floor and slammed into the TARDIS door. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?"

"Hm, I think we're on a ship!" the Doctor told her cheerily.

"A ship?" Rose attempted to get up, but felt a searing pain in her shoulder. "Owowow!"

"Rose!" The Doctor ran to her, carefully helping her up. He examined her shoulder gingerly. "Well," he sighed, "it looks dislocated. Come on, I'll fix you up. The Doctor is in!"

Rose nodded, following the Time Lord to another area of the TARDIS.

"Okay, _now_ we can go," the Doctor called several minutes later.

"Let's," Rose agreed. She was sore, but relatively fixed up.

The Doctor opened the door, stepping out onto the ship. Rose followed close behind.

"Amazing!" she breathed, catching the view screen in her sights.

"Ooh, wherever we are, we seem to be moving. And fast!" The Doctor observed, giving an impressed whistle. He closed the TARDIS doors behind him.

"Let's explore!" Rose spewed excitedly. She grabbed the Doctor's hand in her, leading him around the TARDIS. She was surprised to find the young Wesley Crusher staring curiously up at her, his station blocking her path. "There are people… A lot of people…" Rose said with disbelief.

"Apparently so," the Doctor replied, a mischievous look in his eyes. He navigated around Wesley, only to come face to phaser with Worf.

"Watch ou- whoa!" Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the Klingon.

Captain Picard walked up behind Worf. "Captain," Worf growled. "Stay back. They could be dangerous."

"Hardly!" Rose snorted.

"Now, now, Rose," the Doctor tutted. "I'm sure this… Klingon, right? I'm sure this _incredibly honorable_ Klingon was just being safe." Worf snarled menacingly at him. Rose shied back behind the Doctor.

"Who are you?" Picard spoke up. He maintained a cool demeanor while regarding the strange invaders.

The Doctor grinned. "Hello! I'm the- Oh no way!" Worf's phaser appeared to have caught his eye. "Is that a _phaser_?"

"Phaser?" Rose posed.

"Wonderful piece of technology. Phasers are superior to lasers and- wait! What am I saying?! It's just a glorified gun!" the doctor babbled, apparently forgetting about the Enterprise crew.

"I would appreciate you telling me who the hell you are, and what the hell you are doing on my ship!" Picard barked, breaking the Doctor from his reverie. Both he and Rose froze, realizing they'd made the captain angry.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm the Doctor. This is my companion, Rose." Picard noted how it was just as Data had said: the Doctor and his companion. "Where are we?"

"I don't believe they're dangerous," Deanna spoke up from her seat. "All I feel is some confusion, the same excitement as before, and a little worry. No malicious intent."

The captain nodded. "I agree, and I trust you, Counselor. Worf…" Picard motioned to the security chief's station.

"But sir-!" the Klingon protested. The captain gave him a knowing look, and he relented. In his place, Riker took a place by the Picard.

"Before we answer your question, we have a few of our own," he said.

"Yes, yes, go ahead." The Doctor nodded.

Just then La Forge entered the bridge from the turbolift. "Sorry for the delay Cap- holy-! That's the object?! How did _that_ get past our shields?!" Geordi sputtered.

"Oh, _that_," the Doctor mused. "I'm not really sure. We were just traveling-"

"In a box? Both of you?" Wesley piped up. Rose turned and looked at him.

"It's bigger on the inside." Wesley blushed when Rose addressed him. He shyly looked down.

"And?" Riker asked.

"And we just landed here, wherever _here_ is," Rose supplied, shrugging.

"You know our names, who are all you?" the Doctor continued.

The captain spoke first. "I am Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the-"

The Doctor stopped him short. "Waitwaitwait! Hold on! _You're_ Captain _Picard_?! Then this must be- oh yes!" The Doctor took his first good look around. "Yes! This is the USS Enterprise! Enterprise D, I believe! Brilliant! Marvelous!" the Doctor cried.

"I see you're a fan," Riker muttered, chuckling.

"Enterprise?"

"Yes, Rose, the Enterprise! Possibly the greatest line of ships in Earth history! You humans do pretty well for yourselves in the next, oh, 145 years, give or take…"

"So you know the Enterprise, do you?" Picard smirked.

"Yes, and I know you, Captain, and may I say it is an honor to meet you. An _honor_!" The Doctor took Picard's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you…" Picard replied hesitantly, a little shocked. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?" Worf rumbled from his station, still distrustful of the unexpected visitors (he still had his phaser at hand, just in case).

The Doctor shrugged. "Just the Doctor."

"Well, what are you?" Geordi approached the Doctor. "You're sure as hell not human. You've got two hearts!"

"Indeed I have! What is this?" The Doctor examined Geordi's eyepiece. "Fantastic! May I?"

"Uh, I'd rather not." Geordi put his hand protectively over his VISOR.

"Oh… Are you blind? And that lets you see, well, not normal sight. Let me guess, a whole spectrum of visions, like infrared?"

"Yeah… exactly!" Geordi was amazed.

"Anyways, in response to your question, seeing as I can't hide it… I'm what you'd call a Time Lord. Rose is a plain ol' human."

"Hey!"

"Well you are."

"Time Lord?" Riker crossed his arms, and amused expression on his face.

"Time Lord." Data stopped his work, speaking up for the first time in a while. He appeared to be searching his internal databanks for information. "I can not find much information on Time Lords. One record under the name Torchwood provides that Time Lords hail from Gallifrey and can travel through time and space. They were apparently one of the oldest, most technologically powerful races. There is a hint of a "time war," but nothing more."

"Time travel? That makes sense," Picard muttered contemplatively.

"Oh, very good," the Doctor said, walking to Data. "And who or what are you?"

"I am Data. I am an android," Data answered plainly.

"An android? I once knew an android…" the Doctor murmured, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I once knew an Anne Droid," Rose added, shuddering. Data gave her an inquiring look, but eventually dismissed it.

Captain Picard smiled. "Successful time travel is very impressive. I don't suppose you and your friend are much of a threat to our lives. As you obviously know, I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This is my Number One, William Riker. Ensign Wesley Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Data, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, Lieutenant Worf…" As Picard introduced his senior officers, the Doctor and Rose went about greeting them. "… and this is Counselor Deanna Troi."

The Doctor leaned in closer to Deanna. "Are you an empath?"

She nodded amazedly at the Doctor. Such complex emotions she felt from him! "I am half-Betazoid."

"Lovely. Painfully honest, Betazoids!" the Doctor chortled.

Rose, meanwhile, turned anxiously to Picard. "We're not in the way, are we?"

"Oh, yes, sorry! We probably are! You must be on some kind of important mission!" The Doctor smacked his head in realization.

"As a matter of fact, we are. Sorry to send you off like this, Doctor but your…" Riker waved at the police box.

"TARDIS."

"Your TARDIS is blocking our view screen," Riker said, chuckling.

"It is indeed!"

"It was great meeting you all," Rose said sweetly, waving goodbye to the crew. Finally, she gave Wesley a grin that made him blush. The Doctor waved as well, ushering Rose into the TARDIS.

"Amazing," the Doctor sighed.

"Have fun?" Rose giggled. She got herself ready to go. The Doctor pulled the lever and…

"It's… not going!"

"You're right. Something's wrong." The Doctor whipped out his glasses, perching them on his nose. He ran a hand through his messy hair, fiddling with the TARDIS controls.

"Can you fix it?"

"It could take some time…"

* * *

"Captain Picard sat back in his chair, waiting for the TARDIS to disappear in the same way it appeared. Instead, the creaking of the door opening filled the bridge again.

"Doctor?" Data inquired, seeing the Time Lord stick his head out of the doors.

"It seems we have a problem," the Doctor told him.

Picard rose. "A problem?

"My ship appears to be broken."

**

* * *

**

Wow. Dear lord that was long. Chapter one done. There should be one or two more chapters, most probably shorter than this'un. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to stick a plot in there. Yikes. There! Were! So! Many! Exclamation! Points! And Worf got the line! Doctor Who? Data info-dumps… so tiresome! Wikipedia is my best friend!

**Well, please review? How was my characterization? How's the plot? Do you want me to continue? I've been out of FF for a while. I need motivation!**


	2. Taking a Detour

**Yeek! I'm back! Now for some plot!**

**Listening to Jersey Boys, and loving it!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Broken?" Riker asked, leaning forward in his seat. The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS, walking around it once more to face the captain.

"Or something of that nature. 'Broken' might not be the right word, but there seems to be_ something_ keeping it from going," the Doctor shrugged.

"Hm, do you think Mister La Forge could do something?" Picard said, gesturing for Geordi to remain. He'd been about to go on the turbolift.

Rose stepped out of the door. "How about we get this out of the way, yeah?"

Picard agreed. "That might be best. Worf, help the Doctor move his ship."

"Yes si- Wait, we are receiving a distress signal from a nearby ship!" Worf informed him. "They are hailing us."

"Sir, if I may?" Data interjected. Picard nodded. "I can assist in moving the TARDIS."

"Do it. After that, put them on screen."

With a little effort, Data helped Rose and the Doctor push the TARDIS off to the side, giving the captain a clear view of the view screen. An image appeared, showing an alien Picard didn't recognize. He had a large head with four eyes and ram-like horns. It appeared that the alien did have arms, but they were translucent from the elbow down. Sparks were going off behind the alien, and he ducked every so often to avoid the flying embers. Another alien rushed in through a door. She began to work on the obviously malfunctioning consoles.

"This is Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise," Picard began, seeing as the aliens were a bit distracted. "How may we assist you?"

"Enterprise! Thank Falkia!" the alien cried. He jumped slightly as the machine beneath him emitted sparks. "I am Gera of Drovio. We had an unfortunate run in with some Klingons…"

"Hold on!" Rose interrupted, running in front of Captain Picard. "Drovians?!"

"…Yes. How do you- IT'S YOU! DOCTOR!!!" Gera roared, looking as if he wanted to leap off the screen and strangle the Doctor. The Doctor walked casually over next to Rose. "You- You- What are you doing with such a despicable man on your ship, Picard? Did he entice you with his wicked words, or are you consorting with him? Should we consider you an enemy as well? We may be damaged, but we have some weapons left!"

Picard stood up. "What is this all about?"

"That _Doctor_ is a menace!"

"Gera…" the female alien said hesitantly. She was ignored.

Rose butted in, "He's a menace?! I seem to remember you people imprisoning us and sentencing us to a bloody execution!"

Gera sputtered. "You destroyed our most precious temple! It was over 5000 years old! It was the foundation of our entire culture and religion! Our people still haven't recovered from its loss!" He held up his hand in what only could be a rude gesture, though Picard couldn't be sure.

"Gera," the female said again. She was once again ignored.

"Oi!" the Doctor finally spoke up. "We tried to explain to you that it wasn't our fault! You Drovians wouldn't listen."

Picard and the rest of the bridge crew watched in interest at the argument unfolding. Riker leaned over to Picard. "Shouldn't we stop them? We don't want a battle to break out," he whispered.

Picard shook his head with a smirk. "I believe they will sort this out on their own."

"We wouldn't _LISTEN_?!" Gera slammed his hands on the console, eliciting another mini explosion.

"GERA!" the female bellowed. Not only did her mate freeze, but so did the Enterprise crew, the Doctor, and Rose.

"Y-Yes Bietto?" Gera stuttered, turning to his wife.

"I think you should go check on Ya and Ra. I'm sure all this noise has woken them up," Bietto said in a threateningly sweet voice with an undertone that left no room for compromise. Gera nodded and scurried off.

Bietto sat down in the control seat, nursing her swollen belly. "Our twins. We have another on the way. You see, we are not a ship of war. We merely wish to return to Drovio in time for her to be born. My husband's threat about the weapons was just that, a threat. An empty one."

"Understandable," Picard replied. He was glad that Bietto had the sense to send her mate off.

"Picard, Doctor, I apologize for my husband. He has a short temper and is from a very traditional family. He works for our law enforcement. What happened between our people and the Doctor was a gross misunderstanding. But now we need help. I hope you won't turn us away for this little tiff."

"Of course not. We're not here to judge. What do you need," Riker asked, standing beside his captain. Rose and the Doctor moved out of the way.

"Like Gera said, we ran into some Klingons. They interpreted our actions as hostile and fired on us. Our races aren't on the best terms in the first place. Most of our necessary functions are down. Life support is barely online. I fear my baby won't be able to be born on her home world. Can you help us?" Bietto pleaded.

"Of course. Mister La Forge, Mister Data, I want you over there. I'm sorry Doctor, but your ship will have to wait. I trust that is alright?" Picard unconsciously tugged down on his uniform.

"Perfectly. I'll even be willing to help with repairs. That is, as long as your Gera stays with the children," the Doctor chuckled.

"I'll make sure of it," Bietto promised. "Thank you so much. I am eternally grateful." She bowed her head, and her image left the screen,

* * *

Rose and Riker were in Transporter Room Four waiting for the repair team to return. O'Brien confirmed a lock on the five and brought them back. Five human forms shimmered into solidity.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rose ran to the Doctor as soon as he materialized in the transporter.

"Report," Riker commanded. He dismissed the two ensigns who'd assisted. As Data and Geordi informed the commander of the successful repairs, the Doctor joined Rose.

"I'm better than alright!" the Doctor laughed. "Bietto is a wonderful hostess. She's very clever. So was her husband, well as soon as we sorted everything out. They had the most quirky children. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

The Doctor whipped out two long, orange vegetables. "Drovian carrots!"

Rose burst out into laughter. "Best in the universe, right?" The Doctor took a large bite out of the carrot.

"Definitely," he told her through a full mouth.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Picard was exchanging final goodbyes with Bietto and Gera.

"I think relations between Drovio and Earth would be a wonderful idea," Bietto said, sitting down next to her husband in front of the screen.

"Well, talk to your consulate. I'm sure you could convince them to establish contact with Starfleet." Picard suggested, smiling.

"Thank you for your help. We should be home in about a month. We really appreciate this, don't we, Gera?" Bietto elbowed her mate.

"Of course!"

"Goodbye. Have a safe trip."

As the view screen changed to the view of the Drovians' ship leaving, the Doctor, Rose, Riker, Geordi, and Data reentered the bridge.

"Let's get started on your ship," Geordi recommended, leading the Doctor to the TARDIS.

"Marvelous idea. We'll get out of your hair as soon as possible," the Doctor informed the captain, grinning. He jumped into the TARDIS followed by his companion and Geordi.

"Well, this has been very interesting," Riker commented offhandedly.

"Indeed," Picard chuckled.

* * *

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Geordi breathed.

"Well, Mister La Forge, feel free to look around a bit before we get started."

"Just call me Geordi," the engineer laughed. "I can't believe it's bigger on the inside!"

"Most people can't," Rose added.

"Okay, let's find the problem."

"That might be a tad difficult. Everything seems more… _dead_ than broken. Usually, a good whack with this-" The Doctor pulled up his hammer on a chain. "-hammer, I can get it going again. Not this time."

"I love a challenge," Geordi replied slyly.

"Ooh, I like you. Allons-y, then!"

* * *

Smoke poured out of the TARDIS as Geordi threw himself out of the doors. He coughed and hacked, using his arm to dispel the rancid fog.

"I -_cough _-don't think that worked, Doctor," Geordi managed to gasp.

The Doctor shook his head, wobbling out. "No. Captain, I'm afraid we might be here a little longer than expected. Rose, you coming?" the Doctor called inside to the Londoner.

"No, I'll wait in here! Try to air it out!"

"How's it going in there?" Wesley chirruped from his station.

"Not so great," Geordi sighed. "How about out here?"

"We are on course, and we are about to pass a class M planet," Data reported.

"Really? Are you-" the Doctor began. Without warning, the TARDIS doors shut and locked. A wind blew throughout the bridge.

_VWORP VWORP VWORP_

The TARDIS began to disappear with Rose inside it. Before the Doctor could do anything to stop it, it was gone.

"Rose! No! That's not supposed to happen! Only I can control it!" The Doctor had a worried expression on his face. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran to the spot where the TARDIS was before.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

Picard was immediately prepared. "Can we get a lock on the TARDIS?"

"Yes, sir. Sensors indicate that it is on the surface of that planet," Data replied. "There do not appear to be any life forms in that section of the planet."

"Bring us into orbit. Number One, you and Data go down to help the Doctor retrieve the TARDIS," Picard ordered.

"Good plan. Hurry!" The Doctor anxiously shifted. He hoped nothing bad would happen to Rose.

* * *

Being transported was a thrill the Doctor always enjoyed. Unfortunately, he couldn't now. There were more important things to think about. Behind him, Commanders Riker and Data were observing the lush vegetation around them. In his hands, Data held a tricorder making various scans.

"This is most intriguing. This jungle seems to have numerous species of flora that would not normally be able to survive together," he noted.

"Yeah. Some things look really out of place."

The Doctor quickly took everything in. "Which way?" Data, eyes still focused on the tricorder, pointed to the west. The Doctor took off.

"Ah, Doctor! Wait!" Riker held out his hand, trying to reach the Doctor. He pushed some palm-like leave out of the way with his other arm. "Doctor!" But the Doctor was already gone.

"It appears that the Doctor is very worried about his ship."

"I don't think that's the only thing. C'mon Data. Let's catch up before he gets lost."

* * *

After twenty minutes, the group came upon a dwelling. It appeared to be a house constructed from the different woods around them.

"The TARDIS and Rose are in there," Data told them.

Before the Doctor could rush in, Riker held him back. "Let me contact the captain, first." The Doctor nodded impatiently. "Riker to Enterprise," he said, tapping his combadge.

"Go ahead, Will," Picard's voice responded.

"We've come across a house. Rose and the TARDIS are in there."

"Alright. Go in there. Be careful."

"Okay. Riker out." Riker turned to the Doctor and Data. "Let's go." He pulled out his phaser, just in case.

The three men entered carefully. Two of them were surprised at what they saw. The TARDIS was sitting in the corner of the house. Rose was sitting on a chair by a bed. In the bed was a body. Upon hearing the men entering, Rose's gaze whipped to them. She had been crying.

"Oh, Doctor!" she sobbed, running to him. She threw her arms around him.

"Rose? What's the matter Rose?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

She looked up at him with glistening eyes. "She…" Rose looked over at the body. "She was a Time Lord. She just died."

"Wh-What?" The Doctor was stunned. "How do you know?" he stuttered.

"She left this…" Rose held up an envelope and handed it to the Doctor.

Shakily, the Doctor accepted it. He pulled out the paper that was inside and quickly read it.

_Dear Time Lord,_

_The end of my time is coming near. I barely have the strength to write this. Please take my TARDIS key. Keep it. You'll know what to do with it._

He stared at the words for several minutes, frozen. Riker put his hand comfortingly on the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor?"

"Rose, did you take the key?" Rose nodded, handing it to the Doctor.

"How will you know what it is?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'll know. Excuse me." The Doctor took a look around. The house was one room and sparsely furnished. Bed. Bedside table. Bureau. Wardrobe. Dinner table. Chairs. All made from wood from the jungle. One thing stood out to the doctor. There was a shabby wooden chest at the foot of the bed. The Doctor took the key and put it in the tarnished metal lock. The chest clicked open, revealing a ladder leading into a much larger area. It was a TARDIS.

Slowly, the Doctor climbed down the ladder. Riker and Data were about to follow, but Rose stopped them. "Please, let him go alone."

"It could be dangerous," Riker protested.

"I don't think so. That's a TARDIS too. You see, the Doctor's the last of his kind," Rose told them quietly. Riker nodded in understanding.

The three of them waited for about ten minutes before the Doctor emerged from the chest. A single tear had run down his cheek. Rose went to him and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She escaped the Time War," he whispered.

"Why couldn't you sense her?"

"I don't know. But she left a message. She ran away during the war and took refuge here in this time and place, but she was hurt. She was on her last regeneration and she knew she was going to die soon. Her TARDIS attracted mine. I suppose she hoped that some others had survived," the Doctor mumbled dreamily.

"What should we do?" Riker asked.

"Leave her. She grew attached to this home. She wanted to remain here. I've deactivated her TARDIS, so it'll always stay here with her." The Doctor paused, sighed, and then turned to his TARDIS. "I suppose it'll be working now. You two should return to your ship. We can leave from here. Give my regards to the captain."

Riker nodded. "Riker to Enterprise. Two to beam up." He looked to the Doctor. "Goodbye."

"It was very nice meeting you," Data added. Then they were gone.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Well, we should be off."

"That's all? We're just leaving?" Rose asked, aghast.

"It's better this. Way. Besides, I have a memento," he said, holding the key tightly.

* * *

"Where is the Doctor? What happened down there?" Picard inquired as his officers returned.

"I'll tell you later," Riker said. He and Data took their seats.

As soon as Data had his post back from the ensign, he had something to report. "Sir, the sensors are picking up a small vessel in front of us. I believe it is the TARDIS."

"Let's see it."

The TARDIS appeared on the view screen, paused in front of the Enterprise. The doors were open. In the doorway were Rose and the Doctor. Rose was waving, a large smile on her face. The Doctor bowed, grinning. They reentered the TARDIS, closing the doors. The blue box flew away into space, off to another adventure.

"Ensign, resume course," Picard commanded, smiling. His captain's log would be very interesting, that much was certain. "Engage."

**

* * *

**

Wham! I'm done! I wasn't expecting the drama near the end, but who cares! I took some liberties with some things, well, since my memory's not the best.

**Okay, so you know the incident that Gera was referencing? It was also referenced sorta in my fic Circumstances. That's where the carrot thing comes in.**

**By the way, if you want to see what the Drovians look like, check out my DeviantArt page. I'll also have a picture of one of the jungle scene uploaded.**

**Please review!**


End file.
